Superman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Superman is one of the most powerful beings on Earth and its greatest hero. Born to the illustrious House of El, Kal-El is one of the last surviving members of his race as his planet was destroyed not long after his birth. He was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent as a symbol of heroism and justice. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Superman is also a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 35-40 years old Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Acrobatics (Can leap tall buildings), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Super Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch and Taste. He can focus up to a sub-atomic and molecular level or widen to a planetary scale. Can hears across the planet and can identify heartbeats), Information Analysis (Can quickly analyze molecular and genetic information, electromagnetic makeups. Able to make quick calculations of his opponent and the environment), Heat Manipulation, Limited Radiation Manipulation and Limited Matter Manipulation via Heat Vision (His heat vision can match absolute zero, emit precise doses of microwaves to kill organic Nano-Machines, replace the effects of the sun, and agitate molecules to cause structures to shatter), Durability Negation (His heat vision works on a microscopic level, Non-Physical Interaction (His heat vision can hit intangible beings and counter molecular phasing), Limited Power Nullification (He can cut off external sources of power using heat vision), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Super Breath and Ice Breath, Limited Intangibility and Invisibility (Can become intangible and turn invisibile via phasing), Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation (Torquasm Vo can create illusions to provide a distraction), Aura (Generates a constant aura around himself to protect his clothes and avoid grime), Martial Arts and Pressure Point Strikes, Limited Sound Manipulation (Destroyed an illusion by shouting, should be able to replicate Supergirl's sonic scream), Limited Air Manipulation (Can generate and cancel tornadoes; Can draw air out of an area by creating updrafts), Purification Type 3 (Can utilise the life-force of the universe to cleanse and purify the form and spirit when using Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo), BFR (Utilised counter-vibrations to send a Phantom Planet outside the universe), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can generate enormous amounts of static electricity), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can thunderclap), Calmed a creature down with a touch, Astral Projection (He taught it to his wife Lois), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Body Control (Can control autonomous body functions, allowing him to fool sensors), Absorption of Electromagnetic Energy (Absorbed energy from an EM gun; Getting shocked recharged his strength), Geothermal Energy (Learned to leech power from the earth around him), and other types of Energy. He is also capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of spacetime), Capable with alien technology, Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Can temporarily increase his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star |-|Resistances= Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Fire Manipulation (Withstood Apokolips' fire), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Power Absorption (Resisted the Hollow Men from taking away his powers and energy), Transmutation (resisted several magical attempts of being transmuted into salt), Fear Manipulation (resisted a crystal that brings out the primal fear within someone), Radiation Manipulation (Regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), Matter Manipulation (Survived sub-atomic destruction), Time Manipulation (Countered a temporal modulation field), Time Stop (Broke out of full chrono-suspension), Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), Possession (Neron couldn't possess him), Willpower Manipulation (Has nearly infinite willpower), Death Manipulation (Overcame death inducement and prevented his heart from being stopped), Acid Manipulation (Inhaled acid gas to protect others, and was unaffected by having liquid acid dumped on him), Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by high levels of electricity), Magma Manipulation (Was unaffected by Lady Blaze's magma), Telekinesis (Forced his way through telekinesis), Deconstruction (Was unaffected by a disintegration beam), Corruption and Biological Manipulation (Overcame Skyhook's corrupting power), Pain Manipulation (Resisted Kalibak's Nerve Beam, which activates all its target's pain receptors) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can damage characters with his level of durability, such as Doomsday and Cyborg Superman. Threw a compressed solar system away from the Earth Trinity Vol 1 #2, June 2008) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman. Swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid. Flies from Vega to Earth in a short amount of time.Countdown Vol 1 #48, May 2007 Read through an entire library worth of books in seconds) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to Lobo, and Mon-El, who pushed a White Dwarf star to another Solar System. Able to hold a Black Hole and a Solar System.) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Contained a mini-black hole that was about to destroy the entire solar system.JLA Vol 1 #77, March 2003 Took attacks from the Void Hound, which had previously destroyed ten star systems during a test-drive.JLA Vol 1 #111, JLA Vol 1 #112 May 2005, JLA Vol 1 #113 June 2005 He withstood an explosion at a point-blank range equivalent to 50 Keplar Supernovas while severely weakened by red sun radiation. Tanked multiple red solar radiation blasts from a Sun-Eater, which was capable of destroying entire suns and star systems.Action Comics Vol 1 #847 April 2007 ) Stamina: Essentially infinite as long as he's under yellow or blue sunlight. Range: Standard melee range physically, Planetary with Heat Vision and shock waves (His punches can affect entire planets) Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' The Cosmic Armor (Received in one issue) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Superman is well-acquainted with highly advanced Kryptonian technology and has used it to build and maintain the Fortress of Solitude, memorized the design of the Miracle Machine, he can process information faster than a supercomputer, and has repeatedly outsmarted Lex Luthor. He is skilled in Torquasm Vo, a Kryptonian martial art. Good deductive and leadership skills. He has massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings, and is highly resourceful, with his quick thinking saving countless lives on numerous occasions.) Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him), red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers), and magic. He will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents. Feats: Show/Hide Attack Potency: * Casually destroyed a few planetoids by flying through themSuperman Vol 1 #675 June 2008 Speed: * Escaped a double black holeSuperman Vol 2 #191 May 2003 Durability: *Survived a sun-eater's implosion which was powerful enough to knock him light-years away and back in time.Adventures of Superman #477, Action Comics Vol 1 #664, April 1991 *Survived being bombarded with the destructive force of a nova by Starbreaker.Justice League America Vol 1 #64, July 1992 * Tanked the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis and was only briefly knocked out. It should be noted that Superman was star-sized at the time and that both planets were massively larger than any real planet.Death of the New Gods Vol 1 #8 June 2008 * Flew through a red sunInfinite Crisis Vol 1 #7 June 2006 * Able to withstand being in a localized gravity field that simulated the pull of a large black holeSuperman Vol 1 #665, September 2007 Other feats: * Able to smash and move the moon. * Moved 1/3rd of the Earth. * Survived inside The Sun Eater who could consume stars. * Has pushed, pulled, and dragged the entire Earth. * Has defeated gods like Darkseid. * Repaired a hole in the cosmos. * Survived a blast with the force of several nuclear explosions. * Destroyed an army of imperfect Doomsday clones with his Heat Vision. *Turned the millwheels of the Mageddon * Warmed up the entire Earth with his Heat Vision. * Split an entire sea with his Heat Vision. *Superman Respect Thread *Superman Feats Timeline Project * Superman - Crisis to Crisis (This is a Respect thread that contains most of the post-crisis feats from 1985 to 2010) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Heat Vision: Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best effect his opponent after analyzing them with his sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. * Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the subatomic level. * X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * Freeze Breath: He can flash freeze opponents with his Super Breath to restrain them. * Invisibility/Intangibility: Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. * Infinite Mass Punch: Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. * Torquasm-Vo: A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. Notes: * After extensive discussions over the years, it has been decided that the most reliable rating for this version of Superman is 4-B. Any feats higher than that have been deemed to be outliers, have canonicity issues, be unreliable, or subject to standard extremely inconsistent superhero comic book power-scaling. * The description used in the sun eater explosion is almost certainly referring to the difference between a supernova's initial neutrino burst (which carries 99% of the supernova's energy), and the radiation, which escapes after. Gallery File:Man of Steel 1.jpg|A new beginning. File:Superman - First flight.jpg|The first flight. File:Death of Superman.jpg|The death of Superman. File:Superman versus Asmodel.jpg|Versus Asmodel. File:Superman - Mageddon.jpg|Defeating Mageddon. File:Superman - Our Worlds At War.jpg|Our Worlds at War File:Superman Truth & Justice.jpg|Superman's ideals. File:Superman - Infinite Crisis.png|Infinite Crisis. File:Superman - For Tomorrow.png|For Tomorrow. File:Superman - A good friend.jpg|A helping hand. File:The Evolution of Superman.jpg|The Evolution of Superman. Others Notable Victories: Kharn The Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Kharn's Profile (Speed was equalized) Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's Profile (Captain Universe Spider-Man was used, and speed was equalized) Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) Blue Marvel's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Thanos (Marvel Comics) Thanos's Profile (Base Thanos and Post Crisis Superman. Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Ultron (Marvel Comics) Ultron's Profile (Speed was equalized, Ultron was in his Age of Ultron form) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk's Profile (World War Hulk is used and speed is equalized) King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Hyperion's Profile (Speed was equalized) References Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Members Category:Energy Users Category:Married Characters Category:Orphans Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Heat Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Superheroes Category:Mascots Category:Acrobats Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Tier 4 Category:BFR Users Category:Purification Users Category:Radiation Users